


Why so sad? || Haikyuu Oneshots Collection

by KofiiBean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, Multi, No Fluff, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KofiiBean/pseuds/KofiiBean
Summary: Short angsty oneshots that is based on quotes and occasionally, the author's mood... This happens when the author is so bitter about love and shit.





	1. Pain Reliever : Oikawa Tooru

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooo, I hope you guys find this angsty XD it's my first work here in Archive I hope you guys enjoy~

**Break ups had its ups and downs. This is one of the latter.**

"Good evening ma'am! What can I do for you tonight?"

"Hi, can I have some pain reliever?"

The cashier chuckles as they rummage through their supplies. "Tough night?"

You laugh bitterly as you recall your ex dining out with another woman earlier this day. Seeing Oikawa enjoying himself as if the two of you didn't just broke up two days ago, fucking hurt.

Shaking off the memory, you reply "Yeah, you could say that..."

"Guess so! How many do you need?"

"Just one..."

_**"After all, I'm the only one hurting between the two of us..."** _


	2. Break : Kuroo Tetsurou

_**They said, "If they love you, they'll come back."**_

"Let's break up... I need a break..."

That's the last thing you heard from Kuroo before he walked permanently outside your life. He didn't even looked back to your screaming figure, demanding for explanations.

That's two months ago

Now, you completely moved on. Happy even.

But he just had to ruin it.

"Take me back (Name)."

"I know that I've been a jerk and left without any reasons but please, I need you back...Give me another chance, I love you so much."

Kuroo hugs you, arms wrap around your frame in a familiar gesture. 

"Tetsurou..."

You give him a small smile, hands covering his larger ones before tugging it off of your body.

"I'm sorry but..."

_**"If you truly love me, why did you leave in the first place?"** _

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this even sad? "°×°)


	3. Loser : Bokuto Koutaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt like a bicc

**She's pretty**

"WHOOA!!! She's pretty!!!" The owlish captain whistles along with the other male students as they watch the new girl struts along the hallways of Fukurodani High.

**I'm pretty**

"Hmph...!"

Bokuto laughs loudly as he hugs you from behind. 

"BUT NO ONE CAN COMPARE TO THE BEAUTY OF MY GIRL!!!"

All of jealousy and insecurities you felt earlier on was blown away when your felt your loving boyfriend's lips mold with yours as he whisk you in his arms.

"I love you (name)~"

**She's a _slut_**

"(Name)...it's over."

Bokuto just left after saying those words.

**I lose the fight**

You saw him the next day.

In the arms of that bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever experience this kind of thing? Don't worry, you're not alone :"


	4. Facade : Hinata Shouyou

_**There are people who's good at pretending...** _

~

A pair of chocolate brown eyes scan the room, making their stop at a certain (H/C) haired beauty. 

Oh how he wanted to spill all of his admiration to her.

How pretty she is.

How her smile instantly lighten up his day.

How she look good in that dress.

How _**perfect**_ she is...

Unfortunately for him, he can only observe her from afar

...in the hands of another guy

No matter how much the sight pains him, he never once thought about having her to himself.

Instead, he give the couple a genuine smile and said,

"Congratulations you two!!! Wow, out of all people I know, I really don't expect you as the domestic type Tobio!! HAHAAHA- UMPH!!!"

The said male playfully whack the former spiker in the face before the duo happily bantered with each other.

Hinata felt content for the first time. He couldn't be happier than seeing the two people he values the most, happy...

~

_**...Especially those who hide their true feelings for the sake of others** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My little sunshine, so sorry (TT)


	5. Beautiful in White : Yamaguchi Tadashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Yamaguchi can't help but to smile fondly as he watch the girl he love twirl in her white gown. Her hearty laughter echoed across the room the two of them staying in.

Glancing at the ring she's wearing, he felt a familiar pang in his chest.

_**He can't believe it's really happening** _

"Do I look good, Tadashi~?"

He snap out of his daze and immediately give all his attention to the beauty in front of him. Red adorn the freckled boy's cheeks as he examine her figure.

_Well ain't he lucky..._

He wants to tell you that,

_You're so beautiful, with and without the gown_

_That you look like an angel from above_

_And you're perfect in any ways_

But no words came out...

Because no words can describe how perfect you look in white

Another reason is that...

He's not in the position to say it

So he just stated,

"Y-Yeah! I'm sure Tsukki will love it!"

(Name) giggle and lovingly caress her wedding gown, her face blooming in happiness. "I hope so..." 

_**After all, he can't just steal his best friend's future wife...** _


	6. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel so attacked, why am I doing this to myself xD

_**"Sorry..."** _

**Yes, you're important to his life**

Turning off your phone, you find comfort on your pillow. Gripping tightly as you sob, breaking the silence that long dawn in your room.

_Another night without the warmth of comfort_

_Another night of emptiness_

_Another night of crying in the dark_

_Another night of suffering_

_Another night without the love of another_

You clutch your pillow closely to your body, absorbing the little bit of warmth it gives. 

You miss him so much...

But you don't want to be a bother...He is a busy man and you understand his priorities. You didn't want to hold him back from his duties.

Besides, he would choose to focus on his priorities first either way. It was a harsh slap in the face even though you had expected that it will end this way.

You did know one thing though, and that is you had long accepted the fact that you will never be his _**top priority.**_

Grabbing your phone, you shakily replied,

_"No no, it's alright hon. You should focus on finishing your work, we could talk next time when you're free. Have a good night :)"_

_**Seen** _

.  
.  
.

**But that doesn't mean, you're one of their priorities...**

**Author's Note:**

> My head hurts now (TT)


End file.
